


The Need Of Weed And What Came Afterwards

by PandoraDrake



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Shameless (US), Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Protective Gallaghers (Shameless US), References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraDrake/pseuds/PandoraDrake
Summary: Arizona is trouble, and Lip is willing to dive into it and get what he wants once and for all.Not really sure if this is gonna last long or not, I was just bored and felt the need to write about Lip.





	The Need Of Weed And What Came Afterwards

As she reached her dorm, Arizona went through the stuff in her bag looking for her pot. Once she found the box she kept it in, she opened it only to find it empty. She snorted and took out her phone instead, texting her usual dealer.

_“Ran out of stuff. Need some more.”_

The guy usually didn’t take long to reply, so she exited the dorm without entering her room first and sat on a bench next to the entrance, lighting a cigarette to make the wait seem shorter. Her phone made a sound announcing an incoming message, and she happily reached for it, glad she was finally getting her weed.

_“Can’t do. Got caught, sorry.”_

“You gotta be kidding me” she whispered as she read the text.  _“Know anyone who can get me some?”_

_“I really can’t help you. I shouldn’t even be talking to you. Sorry.”_

And just like that, he blocked her number. How was she supposed to buy her pot from now on? This asshole had even blocked her number, what the fuck was that about? She really needed to get stoned after the hard week she’d had. She had tried not to smoke weed during the week because of her exams, and she had successfully done it, but she had been waiting for the weekend, when she was finally done studying, to smoke her lungs off. She didn’t even know why she was surprised, though. That’s the way her life worked, things always fucked up in the end.

“Hey Rizo, what’re you doing out here?”

Tim Morrison, her first acquaintance in the University of Chicago, came out of the dorm and saw her sitting on her own.

“I was supposed to meet my drug pusher to get some grass but apparently he got caught and can’t sell me nothing, so I’m just sitting here on my own complaining about how much I hate my life.”

Tim let out a chuckle and reached to open the smallest pocket of his backpack.

“Smile a little, girl” he said as he brought it closer to Arizona so she could smell what was inside. Her eyes went wide, and Tim laughed again. “Wanna come?”

“Fuck yeah. Where did you get that shit? It smells fucking great.”

“This new dude I met at a party is a dealer, he’s pretty cool too. I was going to meet him now, so I’ll introduce you to him. He’s a really cool guy.”

“Shit, Tim, I don’t give a damn if he’s cool or not. If he’s got shit like that, I want it” she said smiling. “Let’s go” she got up from the bench and started to walk alongside with him.

They exited the campus and walked to a lonely vacant lot with a bunch of picnic tables. Someone sat on one of those tables, silently smoking a cigarette with sunglasses on. As Arizona and Tim approached him, he lifted his head and nodded towards them.

“Hey Gallagher, how you doing?” Tim saluted enthusiastically, punching his shoulder friendlily.

“I’m good, thanks. Who’s your friend?”

“I’m Rizo” Arizona said, letting herself fall on the picnic table. “My dealer bailed out on me, Tim said you had nice shit. It certainly smells nice.”

The stranger’s mouth corner quirked up, and he fixed his eyes on her behind his sunglasses.

“Pretty girls don’t smoke weed.”

 “Says who?” she replied, rolling her eyes.

“Me. It’s like a universal rule.”

 “Then it’s a good thing I don’t care about your stupid _universal rules_ ” Arizona glared at him.

“Man, you seriously don’t want to mess with her” Tim told his friend.

 “What is this, good girl gone bad? You trying to prove something to your parents, to the dude that broke up with you?” he completely disregarded Tim’s advice and kept on teasing her.

“Dude…”

Arizona let out hoarse laugh and shook her head. “You’re being fucking ridiculous so I’m just gonna pretend you didn’t say any of that. You’ve got some shit for me or what?”

“Drugs are not the kind of business I do with pretty girls” he smiled.

“Right. Tim, I’m outta here. There are plenty of dealers in Chicago, I can find my hash somewhere else” she turned and started walking away.

“Hey, hey, stop it okay, I was just messing with you. Look, here’s my dope.”

That Gallagher tried to talk her into staying, but she was having none of it. At least, that was until a gust of wind brought the smell of the pot to her nostrils. She froze on the spot and spun on her heels, facing the two guys again. The one with the sunglasses held a box full of marijuana that smelt like heaven and she decided it was worth staying.

“Just this once, I will let it go. Next time I’ll kick your stupid ass.”

“And she’ll probably do worse” Tim laughed.

Arizona took a seat in front of the boys and held her hand out for the pot. The stranger gave it to her and she fished a cigarette out of her bag to start rolling a joint.

“How did your exam go today, Tim?” he asked.

“It went great man, thanks. You should take all the credit for the mark I’m gonna get, which is gonna be awesome ‘cause I nailed it. If you hadn’t helped me study I would’ve been so screwed.”

“It was your last one, right?”

“Nah, my last one’s on Monday. Industrial Tech, I’ve got it covered.”

She wasn’t really sure of what Tim was majoring in, but he wasn’t such a smart kid. He was cool and really nice, but he didn’t stand out for being intelligent. Their companion didn’t have the looks of an Einstein either, which made Arizona wonder if he had actually been such a good teacher to Tim.

Then they started talking about some stupid party from the previous weekend. She hadn’t been able to attend because she had been studying, but she hadn’t minded staying home. The end of the term party was so much better anyways, she wouldn’t miss it for the world.

“You coming to the party this weekend, Rizo?” Tim’s voice got her out of her thoughts.

She looked for her lighter before answering, but the dealer handed her his before she found it. “Yeah, I am” she lit the joint and gave a long drag, letting the smoke slowly leave her mouth. “At Jhonny’s, right?”

“Yeah, after Mike’s parents busted him with the heroin shit they don’t let him throw parties anymore.”

“Too bad though, Mike’s parties were the shit” Gallagher intervened.

Arizona scrunched her nose. “You went to Mike’s parties?”

“Yeah.”

“I never saw you there.”

“I know how to lay low.”

A ringtone interrupted the conversation and Tim reached for his phone inside his pocket. After a few short answers, he hung up and excused himself.

“I gotta go, guys. My mom needs me to drive my sister somewhere and I should start studying for Monday’s exam anyway. I’ll see you at Mike’s?”

“Sure” they both answered, and after saying their goodbyes Tim left.

For a few minutes they smoked their shared joint silently without exchanging a word or a glance. At first it was okay, but after some time Arizona felt kind of awkward, although the other guy didn’t seem to care. He still wore his sunglasses and not knowing whether he was looking at her annoyed her. She also realized she didn’t know his name, and she couldn’t help her urge to ask him.

“What was your name, again?”

“I never said my name.”

“Right. So, what’s your name?”

“Lip.”

Arizona snorted. “Yeah.”

“What, you can be called Rizo and I can’t be called Lip?”

“Rizo’s short for Arizona.”

“And Lip’s short for Philip.”

“Now _that_ is an answer.”

Lip let out a chuckle and handed her the joint. “What are you majoring in?”

“Try to make a guess” she said taking it between her lips. Lip’s eyebrows drew together in thought, as if that would make it easier to find out what her major was.

“Anything sciency?”

“My lips are sealed.”

“Fuck, how am I supposed to know? I don’t know you. You look like an Art History major, but you could also be a Political Science major, or a Philosophy one. I have no idea” he snatched the joint from her.

Something about the guy made Arizona interested in him. She didn’t know if it was the slight scent of beer mixed with cigarettes he gave off, his _I don’t give a fuck_ vibe, the way his messy hair laid on top of his head with a few strands falling on his forehead, or his bad mouth. She definitely needed to see the eyes behind the shades though. Besides, she was pretty sure he was peeking at her cleavage.

“Guessing’s not your thing. I major in English Language and Literature.”

“So you’re a poetry geek. You don’t strike me as one.”

“So what if I am?”

“You’re one of those chicks that are a sucker for romantic love.”

Arizona crossed her arms beneath her breasts and leaned on the table, inching closer to Lip. He twisted his mouth trying to contain a smile, knowing he had been caught staring.

“Romantic’s not exactly what I’m into” she smirked.

“Pretty girls love romance. That’s a universal rule, too.”

“Do you know what else pretty girls love?” she leaned even closer to him.

“What?” he breathed out along with the smoke.

“They like guys that look in their eyes when they’re talking, not their boobs” she grabbed his sunglasses and left them on the table. “I don’t care if you’re staring at my tits, but I want to see you do it.”

She would’ve never imagined he had such beautiful eyes. When he looked her straight in the eye, his ice colored stare almost made her freeze, and she had to try really hard not to stutter.

“I’m still going to stare” he smiled.

“I never said I minded.”

“I feel like you’ve broken a few of my rules about pretty girls today.”

“And I could probably break a few more… if you wanted to.”

Lip threw the fag-end to the ground and stepped on it without taking his eyes off Arizona’s. He had seen her around a few times and always thought she was stunning, but he wasn’t the type of guy that made a move. That took way too much effort, and rejection being a very possible outcome, he always chose to stay away. He wasn’t a chaser anyway. However, she was batting her eyelashes at him and pretty much inviting him to fuck her and shit, if that’s what she wanted, that’s what she’d get. But he wanted to play hard to get for a change.

“I heard pretty girls aren’t into geeky movies.”

“Well that’s just stupid” Arizona scoffed. “I’m the hugest Lord of the Rings fan. I’ve read the books like a thousand times _and_ I have the DVD’s.”

“In your room?” the girl nodded. “Why don’t you invite me over? I haven’t watched the last one.”

She stood up and took her bag and Lip’s sunglasses, putting them on. “Seems like you already invited yourself. Let’s go.”

Lip smiled in anticipation and hurried to walk beside her. He took out a cigarette and put it between his lips, fishing the lighter out of the pocked of his worn jeans. Arizona took her time to examine him, now that she had his sunglasses on he couldn’t be certain if she was staring or not. The way he pressed his lips holding the cig while he lit it with his eyebrows drawn together intently almost made her lose her mind. After the first drag, he took the cigarette in his fingers and exhaled loudly, smoke leaving his mouth. He ran a hand through his hair and messed it a little bit more and then he turned to look at her, his ice blue eyes taking her breath away. Why was she so fascinated by this shabby-looking guy? The more she looked at him, the more attracted to him she felt. He was just so effortlessly sexy she could melt right then and there, with her eyes bored into his.

“Like what you see?” he teased, smirking.

“What, you can stare at my boobs and I can’t stare at you?” she teased back.

He threw his hands up. “I’m not complaining.”

“Of course you’re not. Hey, how much do I owe you for the pot?” she reached for her wallet on her pocket.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s on the house.”

Arizona lifted her head to look at him. “Now’s the part when I say the next one’s my treat, huh? What a lame excuse, Gallagher.”

“That’s up to you” he winked.

“We’ll see” she said containing a grin.

They reached Arizona’s dorm, and as they entered her room she left the keys on the little table next to the door, giving the ashtray to Lip. She took the cig she usually carried behind her ear and put it between her lips, asking Lip for his lighter.

“We can smoke in here, just don’t let any of the ashes fall out of the ashtray. You want something to drink?” she asked as she lit the cigarette.

“Beer’s good, thanks.”

The first thing Lip noticed when he came in was the mixture of vanilla and roses with a slight scent of tobacco in the room. It didn’t seem like she spent a lot of time there, probably just to study and sleep. It was clean and tidy and there was no sign of decoration that showed she had made the place hers. As he reached the main room, with a couch and two beds, he realized she should have a roommate, but one of the beds looked intact. A couple of books and some notes lied on it, while the other one was poorly made and had a cigarette burn and a couple of liquid stains. When Arizona came into the room he noticed him staring at the two beds, but she took a seat on the couch and tapped the spot next to her, offering Lip to take a seat too.

“I don’t have a roommate, in case you were wondering” she said as she handed him the beer can and leaned forward to get her computer, turning it on.

“How come?”

Arizona stood up and walked towards the shelf, grabbing the Lord of the Rings DVD pack and letting herself fall back on the couch. She gave a puff to the cigarette she had almost forgotten on the ashtray before answering.

“She was a preppy daddy’s girl. I told her to get lost if she didn’t want her stupid Michael Kors purses burnt to ashes and she fled. Haven’t seen her ever since.”

Lip gave her a lopsided grin and then gulped his beer.  “You’re such a bully” he said sarcastically.

“That’s what she must’ve thought” Arizona mocked. “Fucking rich people. Try running into one of the South side’s thugs. They’ll show you what a bully is.”

“You’re from the South side?” Lip asked as he observed her getting the movie ready.

“Born and raised. Sorta.”

“What’s your surname? It might ring a bell.”

“Harper, and I doubt it. I’m an orphan” she stated coolly.

That caught Lip off guard. “Shit, sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for. Why haven’t you seen the last Lord of the Rings movie, anyway?”

He noticed she changed the subject, probably because it wasn’t something nice for her to talk about. He didn’t like to talk about Frank that much either, so she got her message and didn’t bring back up the topic of conversation.

“I don’t know. I’ve always wanted to watch it, I guess I just never got to it. I don’t remember what happened at the end of the previous one, though.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll put it on play and as the events develop you’ll remember.”

For some time only the smoke exhales, the beer sips and the movie dialogues were heard in the room, but a few minutes into the movie Lip intervened.

“Now I remember the ending to the last one. Smeagol went nuts about wanting to kill Frodo and Sam to get the ring or some shit like that, right?”

When he turned to look at Arizona, expecting an answer, he noticed her stretched on the couch. Her plaid skirt was considerably higher than it should be, probably because of her posture, although everything that should be covered was still that way. He fixed his eyes on a run in her fishnet tights that went from the middle of her thigh and disappeared beneath the skirt, leaving him to wonder where it ended, or how she’d got that. Lip knew she probably had snagged it somewhere, but the idea of a guy ripping her tights in lack of self-control was far more interesting, and the just the thought of him being that guy drove him crazy. He still waited for her answer even if he didn’t care about the movie anymore. Not that he cared much before, but in that moment all he could think about was touching her, kissing her, tasting her, and her doing the same to him. Arizona tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing a new cigarette that she took between her plush lips, lighting it with her lighter this time. Maybe she was doing it on purpose, or maybe it was just his fucking dirty mind, but the way she took the first drag and then let it out made him imagine the wonderful things she could do with her mouth and those inviting lips.

“Yeah” was her only answer.

Lip wasn’t even sure of what she had said. He wasn’t listening, the only thing he heard was his heart pumping blood to places it shouldn’t. His mind was playing a dirty trick on him, getting him all horny with the only purpose of frustrating him. If Arizona hadn’t made a move by now, it was because she had no intention and he had clearly misunderstood the signs before. Nevertheless, with the little hope that still remained in him he took the cigarette away from her. It was worth a try.

“Hey, gimme that” she complained, sitting up and holding out a hand to try and get it back.

As she had sat up her hair had fallen wildly on her face, all messy. Lip’s mouth went dry. He was seriously starting to lose it and had to wet his lips to be able to speak again. He caught her staring at his mouth as he did so and something inside him tingled. Maybe his chance wasn’t lost after all.

“Take it from me” he challenged her as he gave a drag and put his hand on the small of her back, preventing her from moving away.

Arizona studied his face, from his eyes to his mouth as he exhaled the smoke. She ran a hand through his messy hair as she admired him. She found him so damn sexy it annoyed her. For the past ten minutes she had tried to keep her cool. Flirting with him and inviting him over had already been stupid enough, she couldn’t afford doing anything else. But he was right there on her couch, and he clearly wanted her, and he was so fucking close and for some reason irresistibly attractive. It made her angry and instead of letting his hair go, she tangled her fingers in it and pulled it. Lip left the cigarette on the ashtray as she straddled him and he caressed her bottom lip with his thumb. To his surprise she took it between her lips and sucked on it. He felt his dick twitch in excitement.

“Fuck” he exhaled after a while unconsciously breathless.

She rocked her hips against his once and said “Are you gonna kiss me or what?”

Lip didn’t wait one more second. He put his hand on the back of her neck and crashed his lips against hers. Her tongue brushed his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to grant her entrance. She quickly tried to take off his shirt and Lip helped her by putting his hands up. They kissed again and Arizona wildly bit his bottom lip, making him buck up to meet her hips, trying to get more friction with most of their clothes still on. Lip attacked her neck as he slid his hands along her thighs until he reached her ass. He squeezed it hard and Arizona let out sigh as she fought to take off her skirt.

She knew what she was doing was wrong, but it felt so fucking right at the same time, she didn’t want to stop. Ever. It had to be the joint. His dope made her terribly horny, that had to be it. He was groping her and she was enjoying it without a care in the world. She couldn’t remember the last time she had ever felt that good with anyone, that was if she ever had. When she was finished unbuttoning her shirt, she threw it to the other side of the room and leaned in to nip on Lip’s ear.

“What do you want me to do to you?” she whispered, receiving a low growl as a response.

 She smiled before she felt Lip’s hand caressing her clit through her underwear. Her face completely changed and she stopped nipping on his ear to look him in the eye. Lip smirked when he noticed  her aroused expression caused by his moves, and he grabbed her by the neck and got closer to nip on her ear as she had done to him.

“What do _you_ want me to do to you?”

Arizona couldn’t get out the words as she felt him snagging her tights to break them and pushing her underwear aside, his fingers about to enter her. Lip was breathing heavily just by thinking all the things he planned to do to her, and she was more than willing to take whatever it was he had to give. However, it was over all too soon when the door opened revealing a brunet man, probably like six feet tall, with a T-shirt that seemed about to explode because of his huge muscles. Lip turned around startled and Arizona mentally facepalmed herself for not locking the door from the inside.

“Wow, wow man what the fuck?” Lip said. “Get the fuck out, who the hell are you?”

“Who the hell am I? Who the hell are _you!_ ” the other guy screamed. “What the fuck is this, Rizo?”

Biting her lip nervously, she awkwardly said. “Lip, this- this is my boyfriend, Don. Lip’s a friend, Don.”

“Yeah, I can see that” Don furiously replied.

“He’s your _what_?” Lip squeaked.


End file.
